Assassin's Creed: Time Crisis
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: A mysterious man travels through time, killing the ancestors of Assassins high up in the brotherhood. When Ezio is brought into modern times, he and Desmond set out to stop and kill this man to save the brotherhood, and the world. After the release of Assassin's Creed III, I'll change the story to fit with the storyline.
1. Time Crisis

2022, America

Desmond Miles, mentor of the American Assassins, retired into his bedroom after a long day. He started to remember his days in the Animus and relieving his ancestor's memories. To think, that the majority of his ancestors were master assassins. Aquillus, Altair, Ezio, Connor and many more. Now ten years after defeating the Templars or better known as Abstergo and stopping the solar flare, the world was now a little more peaceful. He wondered what his life would be like if he was never captured by Abstergo. He would probably still be nothing more than a bartender. He heard a large bang from outside. He put on his hoodie and went to the source of the noise. He saw a bright blue light coming from a yard not too far from his house. He ran to it and it died down. To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement. Right before him he saw his ancestor, Ezio Auditore, garbed in his White Roman Assassin Robes, looking bloody and battered. Desmond picked him up and brought him to his home. Once he woke up, he would answer his questions.

A few moments later, Ezio gained consciousness. As soon as he got up he felt a searing pain in his back. He looked around and found a strange looking room. He left the room and went into another where he found some kind of box with a moving painting. He then wondered if he was where the beings like Minerva dwelled. "Good, you're awake," he heard someone say. He could tell it was English and luckily he understood. He looked at the owner of the voice and found a bearded man with a lip scar identical to his own. He also resembled himself and someone else he couldn't really remember. Ezio wondered if he was an ally or an enemy.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's my home," answered Desmond.

"Are you a god?" asked Ezio. Desmond looked confused.

"Um, no?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh okay. I'm Desmond Miles," answered Desmond. Ezio was shocked. He heard the name Desmond before. It was said by Minerva those years ago. Could this be the man she was talking about?

"Are you one of the ones who came before?" asked Ezio.

"No. I can imagine you have a lot of questions. Let me tell you what I know so far. You are Ezio Auditore Da Firenze from Italy. The Mentor of the Italian Assassins if I got the timeline correct. I don't know how you're here but you're not from this time," explained Desmond. Ezio was confused. What was this man talking about.

"What do you mean, I'm not from this time?"

"Well you're from the 16th Century right?" asked Desmond. Ezio nodded. "Well this is the 21st century." Ezio laughed.

"Va bene burlone, of course I am." Desmond frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. Ezio thought a bit.

1509, Rome, Italy

Ezio chased down a hooded man down an alley. The man scaled a building only to be followed by Ezio. They leaped from building to building until Ezio threw two throwing knives at him. The man easily dodged them and preformed a leap of faith. Ezio dived after him and cornered him in another alleyway. The man took out some sort of machine from his pouch and pressed a button. "Che diavolo stai facendo!?" asked Ezio as a blue light emitted from the machine. The light consumed both the man and Ezio and as soon as the light died down, they were gone.

2012, America

"I saw a blue light before I found you," said Desmond.

"Your story about me being in the 21st century is hard to believe, but I have seen many strange things in my life time. So Desmond, who exactly are you? I have heard the name Desmond before. Are you the one I have been wondering about all these years?" asked Ezio.

"As I said, I am Desmond Miles. I'm the mentor of the American Assassins and yes I am the one you are talking about. I know all about you. In fact, I've lived your life." Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your descendant. The Templars set out to find the Pieces of Eden that you, Altair and others discovered. So they created a machine called the Animus that can be used to relive the memories of your ancestors."

"How can that be done?" asked Ezio.

"Apparently ancestors pass down more than looks and traits. They pass down their memories too. As I said, the Animus helps to view them. Anyway I looked through the memories of you, Altair and this other assassin named Connor Kenway and found the Pieces of Eden and-" Desmond was cut off by a series of gunshots. "Shit, get down!" They both took cover on the ground.

"What the hell is that? Some kind of pistole?" asked Ezio.

"Yeah, some kind. Quick into that room!" said Desmond as he and Ezio crawled into Desmond's room. Desmond passed Ezio a Tec9 and put on his own hidden blade.

"This is?" asked Ezio.

"A gun. Just pull the trigger and it will fire, just like your hidden gun only faster and more effectively. You can't keep it though. Come on." Said Desmond as he put on his hood and he and Ezio left to find who was shooting the gun. It was a hooded man. They dodged his bullets and chased him outside. They cornered him. "Give up. Unless you want a bullet through your head," taunted Desmond pointing his pistol at the culprit's head. He faced them revealing his face. He had green eyes with a scar going down one of them, black hair and pale skin. Ezio immediately recognised him.

"It's you. Why did you bring me here? Why did you try to kill me?" asked Ezio.

"I didn't expect to have brought you here with me. Oh well, I guess if I can't kill Ezio, I guess Altair would be an easier target," said the man as he took out his device again.

"Desmond, that's the succhiacazzi that brought me here. And there's the thing that he used to do it. Be careful," warned Ezio. Desmond nodded. The man pressed the button on the device and another blue light consumed them all.

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters except the time traveler that I have yet to name.**

**Please review.**


	2. A Familiar Enviroment

Masyaf, 1205.

Ezio and Desmond fell from the sky and into a haystack. After gathering themselves, they got out and looked around. "What is this place?" asked Ezio. Desmond thought for a few seconds.

"We're in Masyaf and if I'm correct, we're in Altair's time," said Desmond. Ezio looked at him.

"Altair? Incredibile."

"We should look for that man," Desmond said as he and Ezio walked towards Masyaf Castle. The both of them were receiving strange looks from the townspeople, most of them directed at Desmond.

"Perhaps we should find some clothes," suggested Ezio. Desmond looked around the area and found two Syrian Assassins walking into a secluded area.

"We'll take their clothes. Come on," he said as they followed them. They took out the Assassins silently, took their robes and dumped their bodies into a haystack.

"Desmond, qui!" said Ezio as they walked into the fortress.

"Piece be on you brothers," said one of the guards at the door. Ezio and Desmond nodded.

"It's strange.I had planned on coming here to learn more about our brotherhood, and here I am," Ezio explained.

"I don't think you should go for at least another two years," advised Desmond. "Let's hope I still remember some Arabic." Desmond and Ezio walked to two Assassins talking to each other. "Peace be on you brothers. I was wondering if you could tell me and my uh, Uncle, where mentor Altair is?"

"He is usually in the courtyard with his wife," answered one of the Assassins.

"Our thanks brothers," thanked Ezio. The other Assassin raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you from?" he asked Ezio. "I haven't heard that accent before."

"He's an intruder!" said another.

"Merda," cursed Ezio as all the Assassins drew their swords. Desmond and Ezio took a fighting stance and disarmed as much of the Assassins as they could until they were cornered.

"What is this commotion?" asked a deep, middle eastern voice. All the Assassins, including Desmond and Ezio looked up. Standing before them, on the grand staircase was Altair. The Assassins bowed.

"Mentor, these men have infiltrated the brotherhood. They were trying to get to you. We think them Templars," spoke one of the Assassins.

"What are your names?" asked Altair.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. I am the Mentor of the Italian Assassins."

"And I'm Desmond Miles. Mentor of the American Assassins." The Assassins sheathed their blades.

"I do not remember expanding to those regions," said Altair. He looked at Desmond carefully. He resembled him a little bit and even had the same lip scar as he had. "You asked for me? Come, we will talk in private," he said as he went outside with the two future Assassins. Ezio and Desmond told Altair what they knew. "Forgive me for my skepticism. It is a lot to take in."

"It was for me too Mentor, but the story is a 100% true," said Ezio.

"You claim to be my descendant. You also say that you were able to view my memories using a machine. In what year was I promoted to the rank of Master Assassin?" asked Altair.

"1189, after saving Al Mualim from an attack from a traitor," answered Desmond. He remembered that memory from the Masyaf Keys that Ezio discovered in 1511. "Please, we need your help." Altair nodded.

"I will get properly equipped. I suggest you have a look around while I get ready," he said as he went back into the castle. Desmond turned to Ezio.

"How do you know Arabic?" asked Desmond.

"It happened when I spoke with Minerva for the first time. Her presence alone gave me the knowledge of many languages," answered Ezio.

"I think we should get our clothes back," said Desmond.

"Buona Idea." agreed Ezio as they walked back into the town. After getting their clothes back, they heard a woman's scream.

"Help! Somebody stop him!"

**Thanks for reading. And please review and also read my other AC story: Assassin's Creed IV which picks up a few months after the ending of III. The Assassin's Creed Series is property of Ubisoft.**


End file.
